Noelle's 3rd Birthday
by WickedFan2003
Summary: It's Noelle's 3rd birthday and she might make a new furry friend this year.


Its Noelle's 3rd birthday and Elphaba has something very special planned for her daughter. A sleigh ride with just the two of them. Elphaba has been planning this for quiet sometime even deciding which route to take so that they won't get lost and be back in time for the party.

Elphaba immediately got out of bed put on her winter clothes and got their white Clydesdale horse Indigo ready.

She then went upstairs into her daughter's bedroom and woke her up with a warm gentle kiss on her cheek.

Noelle turned over on her canopy bed to look up at her mother who was greeting her with a warm smile. "Good morning sweetie." She greeted "Good morning mama." She smiled "Happy birthday." Noelle giggled.

"You know what we're gonna do today?" Elphaba asked and Noelle nodded excitedly "A sleigh ride." Elphaba laughed "Yes but you gotta have breakfast first."

The staffed fixed up some square chocolate chip waffles for the little princess even adding a lit candle as a special treat.

After they ate the duo got into the sleigh and took off.

The two of them absolutely love this time of year and took in all of the scenery as they pass by the village, homes filled with decorations, citizens ice-skating, building snowmen, having snowball fights, and making snow angels.

Once they reached the forest they saw wolves racing through the snow hunting for a meal but they were also cautious to steer clear from them.

They soon reached their destination, the highest cliff in the kingdom where you can literally see everything from there.

"Wow!" Noelle said in awe and she pointed at the citizens below "look Mama those people look like ants from here!"

"Yes they do." Elphaba said "Come now let's go home there's a party waiting for you that your Auntie Galinda has planned."

Noelle loved it when her godmother planned her birthday parties they were always so amazing and she always spoils Noelle rotten much to Elphaba's dismay.

As they reached the end of the forest Noelle spotted something or someone in the snow.

"Mama look at that" she pointed "there's something in the snow."

Elphaba looked at what her daughter was pointing at and couldn't believe with her own very eyes.

She halted Indigo and got out of the sleigh "Noelle, stay in the sleigh." She ordered.

"Okay mama."

Elphaba walked over to see what was in the snow slowly and carefully. It was a silver grey cat about 6 months old.

He was obviously a stray considering how thin he was.

Elphaba stopped where she was not wanting to frighten the poor thing and got down on her knees "Come here puss, here puss." She called she has such a way with animals the cat didn't know what to do could he trust her? Can she help him?

The cat walked slowly but cautiously towards the green woman and when he got close enough Elphaba started to rub him under his chin much to his delight.

She was starting to gain his trust and she picked him up and wrapped him under her coat like a newborn to keep him warm.

Once they were back at the castle Elphaba fixed him a warm healthy meal and a bed.

Elphaba explained everything to Fiyero and his parents and they decide that he can stay which made Noelle very happy.

"I'm gonna call you Malky!" she cheered while cuddling her new cat

After they sang "Happy Birthday" and ate some cake Noelle just sat in the living room cuddling and playing with Malky.

Noelle aren't you gonna open your presents?" Galinda asked.

Noelle shook her head "No he's my birthday present this year I'll open them tomorrow."

Noelle and Malky spent the entire day together playing and cuddling and when the day was over they went to bed and slept together. Malky was sleeping on Noelle's pillow close to her head if he could speak he would thank Elphaba for rescuing him and giving him a home where he and his new best friend will grow up together and make memories.

Elphaba entered the room quietly careful not to wake them up and kiss Noelle and Malky's forehead and she whispered to him "Thank you for making my daughter happy."


End file.
